1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding door system including a drive device disposed in a transom for at least one door leaf; an electromechanical actuation device for locking the at least one door leaf relative to the transom; and an endless traction means guided by a driven pulley of the drive device and tension-resistantly connected to the at least one door leaf.